


Best Friends

by DelightfulGem



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, F/M, Flowers, Ice Cream, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfulGem/pseuds/DelightfulGem
Summary: Danielle and Erik have been friends for years. This Valentine's Day changes everything. Based off of a prompt for a tumblr fic fest...one-shot that spiraled into a whole lil story.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. What's A Valentine

Running her hands down her dress, Danielle gave herself one last look in the mirror. "Come on Dani girl; I know you ask why you do this year after year, but it is a small price to pay. We can do this and then go back to our regularly scheduled program tomorrow." Smoothing out her favorite long-sleeved empire waist high-lo dress in black that shows off her thick milk chocolate legs adorned in her light purple Maryjane 4-inch stilettos; she inhaled deeply calming her nerves. She finished the look off with her silver hoops and amethyst pendant. She hears a faint ringing sound and walks over to the comm by her bedroom door, "Yes."

"Miss Danielle, he's here."

"Thank you, Sergio. I'll be right down." Walking over to her dresser Danielle picks up her clutch, double checking the contents and pops her lips in the mirror to blend her purple lipstick again. "One night, that's it."

\---

He was rushing so that he was not caught in the LA traffic with everyone trying to make it to the fanciest of restaurants for their reservations. Grateful that he had the flowers delivered to his office before he left. It had been a long day of meetings, but he could not wait to see her.

Enjoying the view of passing trees, he didn't realize how much he missed her, and he wanted her to know. It was time for him to stop hiding. He messed up years ago and knows he should have handled things differently. He is only hoping he isn't too late.

He pulls up to her building and parks in the structure underneath. He grabs the flowers, removes his tie, and quickly glances at himself through the window. "Ok, it's now or never. She needs to know that you are serious. Tonight is the night." Approaching the concierge at the front desk, he notices a man overloaded with all things Valentine-related. "You need some help man?" Reaching for the stuffed bear that was about to fall out of the guy's arms.

"Yeah, thanks, I appreciate it." He lifts himself back up to his full height and sets the rest of the items on the counter. Pulling a small box out of his jacket pocket, and opening it quickly. "I just needed to make sure I had this on me."

"She must be a lucky woman." The stranger passed the bear over to him, and the other guy put it in front of the ridiculously huge bouquet of red and pink roses, and the box of candy on the counter. It looked like the bear was supposed to hold that. "Big night ahead?"

"Yeah, this is the night. We've been together for almost 4 years now, and I can't think of anyone else I want to spend my life with, ya know?"

"That's beautiful man. She must love Valentine's Day with all you have here."

"Oh, does she! That's what makes her perfect for me."

Nodding in response, he leans over and speaks with the concierge, "Could you call up to Danielle George's apartment." The gift-baring gentleman next to him stops what he is doing.

"Ahhhh, I would sir, but she is already on her way down to the lobby," Sergio replies. Nodding, the stranger looks towards the elevator.

"So, you know Danielle?"

"Yeah, we grew up together in Oakland."

Eyeing the flowers in the other man's hands, black and purple roses wrapped in a silver ribbon. He continues to stare the man down as he takes in his slightly disheveled yet professional look, a black tailored suit, unbuttoned shirt, and expensive loafers. "You must be Erik."

"Do I know you?" Erik asks, trying to think where he would know a guy stupid enough to carry all that shit instead of having it sent to his girl. He shakes his dreads pushing them off to one side of his head.

"No, but I know about you. Dani speaks of you often." He straightens up and holds his hand out. "I'm Shaun, her boyfriend."

Erik takes his hand and shakes it, "Nice to meet you." They are similar in height and skin tone but not in build, although Erik had his military career to thank for filling him out. Erik cannot imagine how Dani ended up with a guy like this. Goofy is the only word he can use to describe the nigga in front of him.

Shaun is looking at the flowers in Erik's hands again and rolls his eyes, "You know I have to ask. Why would a guy send his best friend black roses or dead flowers for Valentine's Day? That just doesn't seem appropriate or loving for that matter."

Releasing a hearty laugh, "It's a joke between friends. I have been doing it for a while now, so it's automatic. If she asked me to, I would stop."

"So, what brings you by this year instead of the usual delivery?"

"I'm in town on business and thought I would bring them to her in-person. It's been a while since we've hung out."

The elevator chimes letting them know that someone came down. Danielle steps out of the car looking to see Shaun with his big stupid grin and whatever lovey-dovey gifts he brought, but stops short when she sees him standing next to Erik. She hisses, "Shit, goddamnit!" Speaking so no one else can hear, "Deep breaths, Dani girl. It's fine, everything is fine." She smiles and waves at them. Counting to slow down her erratic heartbeat before she walks towards the waiting men. 

Shaun steps back allowing Erik to greet her first. He walks forward to meet her halfway, holding the flowers up in front of his face to hide his smirk. She snatches the flowers from his hand and inhales their scent before speaking, "Mr. Stevens, and to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"Miss George, or is it Mrs. now?" Squinting her eyes at his statement, Erik continues, "Well, I am in town and wanted to deliver them to you myself. Although, I was not expecting this." His hand follows his eyes as he takes in her outfit from head to toe. "Guess, I got the flowers right this time," he winks at her, flashing his gold canines.

Shaking her head, "I'm not...nope," she walks over to Shaun with Erik on her heels. "Hey baby!" She pulls him in for a big hug and pecks his lips. "Is all this for me?" Her face drops, but she recovers quickly. "Thank you." Turning back to Erik, she goes on, "Did you meet Erik?"

"Yes, I had the pleasure." He pulls her close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. She rolls her eyes but keeps the painted smile on her face as the two men silently standoff.

Erik shakes his head, "Dani girl, is there something I am missing?"

"E, don't start, please. Can you just text me and we can plan lunch for another day before you leave?"

"D, it's me. I won't be mad but come on now, you dressed for a funeral to go out."

"Really nigga? I am not doing this right now," she huffs. "And definitely not with you."

"Dani, relax sweetie." He squeezes her waist. "Erik, I am not sure what you want from her, but we have plans for the evening," Shaun eyes his inner jacket pocket returning his gaze to Erik, "And I need them to be perfect, ya know what I'm saying. So, just ease up, ok."

"Yeah, I know, and that's why I am doing this. Danielle, tell the truth because you look mad uncomfortable and I know it ain't because of me."

"What do you want me to say? You want me to tell him that I HATE VALENTINE'S DAY! Well, there it is...I said it, you happy now E?"

Shaun's arm drops from her waist, "You what? That can't be right because I think I would have known if the love of my life hated my favorite day of the year."

Dani turns to look at him, placing her hand on his chest, "I'm sorry, but it's true. I do not like this day at all. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"How? Why? Who doesn't enjoy being pampered with love on this day? Who hurt you?" Danielle looks down at her feet avoiding Shaun's pleading eyes. "Dani, please. Look at me baby, tell me something."

"Dani girl," Erik starts.

Looking up at Erik, "No, you don't get to call me that. You don't get to come here making requests of anybody. I am happy, and here you come trying to ruin shit like this wasn't already your damn fault anyway."

"What? Danielle, you cannot be serious right now? I thought we were over that and had moved on."

"Moved on, who moved on Erik? You?" Stepping away from the both of them, "You want to know who hurt me and why I hate this fucking day? Fine."

Shaun looks over to Erik who shrugs at him while looking at Dani.

"Picture this, 15-year-old Danielle who had never been kissed or had any kind of relationship. Rumors flying around about who she may or may not like, but no one really knew. She decides that Valentine's Day was the perfect day to reveal her crush because hey, who doesn't want to find out someone is digging on them, ya know?" She shrugs stepping forward poking Erik in the chest and staring right at him. "And you know what he says to her? He looks her dead in the face and says that he isn't feeling her like that and just wants to remain friends."

"D,"

"No, you want me to tell the truth...be honest and shit, right? I am, so let me finish. I buried my feelings and didn't tell anyone that I told him or what he said. I went back to just being his damn friend until I couldn't." Looking down and away, she looks over to Shaun. "The bastard didn't even tell me that he got early acceptance to Annapolis and was gone three weeks later. Just dis-ap-fuckin-peared without a word, no goodbye, no letter, nothing. Until my first delivery of black and dead red roses after I graduated from college, only one person would know that this day was ruined for me. I knew then who it was and I let it be what it was because I still had my friend," she shrugs. "But now, I have you, Shaun."

Erik cringes seeing the tears that had started to blur her vision. 15 years later and the girl, now a grown ass woman, he left behind is still hurting over him. He rubs his hand through his dreads wondering if this was even a good idea anymore as he watched the two of them together.

Shaun steps forward to grab her hands in his own. "Baby, why didn't you tell me? You know how much this day means to me."

"Is this a sticking point for you? Seriously? I am the same woman you love."

"It's my mother's birthday and my parent's 50th anniversary. You knew today was important and you couldn't just keep this in for one more damn day." Shaun exclaimed while running his hand over his head.

"Muthafucker, I am down here and dressed the fuck up. I didn't do this shit for me. I would rather be in my comfy sweats, eating ice cream and watching horror flicks." Dani screams as she wipes at the tears that started running down her face.

Shaun continues, "Today! Tonight! All I wanted is one fucking day, and you couldn't even give me that."

Erik watches the bickering couple go back and forth about a stupid day. He looks over at Sergio who is just as confused by them. "Yo, can somebody escort the 30-year-old having a temper tantrum out of the building?"

"Which one?" Sergio snorts looking between the two animated people drawing attention from other residents. "This is a mess and in the middle of the lobby, too. It's killing my vibe. It also sounds like something more than just today."

Erik nods his head in agreement, "I. Got. Her. You just worry about his crybaby ass."

"Yes sir." He picks up the phone, "Grover, can you come to the lobby, please. We need a situation handled. Thank you." Sergio replaces the receiver, offering Erik a piece of gum while they wait.

"And what was I supposed to think, you accepted all the gifts I ever gave you. You took them, but you hate what they represent. Make it make sense Danielle!" Soft whimpers come from her as she looks away. Shaun notices the death grip she has on Erik's bouquet. "WAIT! You trash them as soon as you get them inside, don't you? Fresh flowers that should last at least two weeks and I never see them again. But those fucking black roses or dead flowers are showcased on your mantel." He steps back from Dani as the Security guard walks up.

"Is everything ok here?" Grover interjects, "I am going to have to ask the non-resident to leave the premises now."

Shaun looks at Danielle who can barely keep her eyes on him and throws his hands up. "Yeah, no problem. I'm out." She tries to grab his hand, but he pulls out of her grasp. "No, I just need time Dani. I can't do this tonight. I gotta go anyways." He turns and lets Grover lead him to the front door.

Bumping Dani's shoulder, she is reminded that Erik is still there. "Asshole!" She says just loud enough for him to hear. Walking over to the countertop, "Sergio, if it isn't a delivery person with my food, then do not bother calling me any more tonight. I have had enough excitement for the evening." He nods silently at her. She turns back in time to see Shaun exit the building, "And throw all this shit away." Running her hands along the counter, she shakes her head and briskly moves toward the elevator.

Erik grabs her arm before she pushes the call button. "Dani girl. Look at me." She stops and slowly turns towards him. He freezes as her big brown bloodshot eyes look up at him. Inhaling deeply, he completes his train of thought, "Join me for dinner. You can't let that outfit to go to waste."

Pulling away from him, she wraps her arms around herself. "Are you asking me out? And on fucking Valentine's Day?"

"Nah, I would never. But I'm saying you gotta eat, and I gotta eat. There is no reason that we have to eat alone since I am here."

"E," she drags out fumbling with his bouquet.

"Come on D. If you really want the ice cream and horror flicks; we can do that, too. But let me feed you a decent meal."

She grabs his handkerchief out of his jacket pocket to dab at her eyes. "You know that I hate you right?"

Walking forward to link her arm with his offered one, Erik smiles down at her, giving her a peck on the cheek. "I know you do, Dani girl."

"But you are right about this dress; I look too damn good. So, come on."

Leading her through the lobby towards the front door, "Besides, we have a few things to discuss Best Friend."


	2. Can We Talk?

Danielle and Erik are sitting at their table at a quaint little restaurant that was not crowded due to the holiday. Plates in various stages of completion and a bottle of red wine on the table. It is quiet at the table as the soft music plays around them. Just a comfortable silence between the two, not like when they were younger and always had something to say. This was different, and neither party knew where to start.

Dani is hyper-focused on her glass, watching the wine swirl around so as not to make eye contact with the man in front of her. Her thoughts were swirling around like the wine, but they are too much and overwhelming. She does not even know if she is still in a relationship anymore. Something she was very sure of about two hours ago. And Erik. What could she say about that? Him popping up tonight of all nights and calling her out. She should have punched him. It's not like she could drop him anymore looking like he does, she would barely move him. She shakes her head, smiling with her face down.

Erik has been watching Dani intently since she put her fork down. She was quiet the whole ride over and staring at her phone, waiting for something from Shaun. He scoffs at the thought of him. The argument he witnessed between the two of them held so much more than her utter dislike for Valentine's day and his adoration for it. But he is clearly in no position to comment on the state of her relationship after watching her relive her heartbreak at his own hands.

He looks down at his tumbler of whiskey before looking up to see a small smile cross her face. She had a beautiful smile. And he has always had deep feelings for her; but he knew what he wanted to do with his life and because Erik did not know how things would turn out, he did not want to drag her down that road with him.

"Why did you leave?"

"I'm sorry," Their words overlapping one another. Erik waves to her to proceed.

Dani put her wine down and looked over to him, "Why are you sorry?"

Tracing the rim of his glass, "That I did not handle things better when we were younger." He watches her as she closes her eyes, clearing her vision of the tears that are right below the surface. "And then when I just left. I thought it would be easier if I didn't tell you. I had no idea the effect that it would have on you, and for that, I am truly sorry, Danielle." He reaches over to grab her hand, and she lets him. "I would never hurt you on purpose; you have to know that D."

Sniffling, "It took me years to figure out, but I know you wouldn't E. Hell, it's the reason you actually send me flowers, even though they are not in the typical fashion." They both share a short laugh as Dani looks down at her hand in his.

"When have you ever known me to do things like they are supposed to be done or whatever?" She dabs at her eyes with her napkin shaking her head, "Exactly." Signaling for the check, he asks, "Are you ready for your ice cream and horror movies now?"

She perks up at that and gathers her clutch, "Of course, but we need to stop for the ice cream." Erik signs the check, and they both get up to leave.

\---

They walk into the grocery store with a plan. On the way over, they decided to make some sundaes. Erik is holding the basket as they make their way to the down the candy aisle. Danielle skips in front of him, snatching up bags of her fave chocolates. "Snickers, Reese's Cups, 3 Musketeers, Hershey Kisses,"

Erik snatches the basket away, "Ewww, D. 3 Musketeers and Kisses. Girl, what happened to your taste buds?"

"Shut up, and those are the caramel kisses. You act like what doesn't get used won't get eaten on its own." Pouting, she pulls the basket towards her and drops the bags in.

"You never heard of Milky Ways?"

"I like the fluffy nougat in Musketeers, why are you trying to rain on my parade? You know what, grab your own damn candy then." She prances away. "I'm heading for toppings; you can get the ice cream."

Before she makes it to the end of the aisle, Erik pulls her back into him. "My bad," she crosses her arms and looks away from him. "Can you get some peanut M&Ms for me, please?" He nuzzles her neck, "Pretty please with a cherry on top."

She slaps his arm away from her and walks back down the aisle, mumbling, "I can't stand you."

"You love me." She flips him the bird as she returns with Milky Ways and Peanut M&Ms for him.

On their way to the toppings, they discuss movie choices. "So, I was thinking classic horror movies like the 1974 version of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Scream, and the 1984 version of Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Whatever you want, I'm game."

She shoves him. "Come on. You don't have one pick that you want to add?"

"Dani girl, it's your night. We are doing what you want." He reaches over for the 3-pack of sundae topping sauces with Chocolate, Caramel, and Strawberry and throws it in the basket. She stands right in front of the aisle, blocking him. "Seriously?" He scoots her along, and she pops right back into position. Sighing, "Fine. Devil's Rejects." He moves her again and grabs some chopped nuts and cherries.

"As in Rob Zombie's Devil's Rejects?" Dani pushes her glasses up on her face staring at him like she has never met him before.

He straightens up to look at her, "Yeah. His movies are pretty good. I even enjoyed Strangeland by Dee Snider. Those rock guys are can be very creative."

"And not just because Robert Englund was in it?"

Erik laughs, "First of all, he wasn't starring in it like he was in 2001 Maniacs. But it is nice to see the OGs of horror flicks get lil cameos in stuff like that."

Linking her arm with his, "Mr. Stevens, let me find out you know a lil something about non-mainstream horror." Erik chuckles as Dani pulls him towards the ice cream freezers.

"There's a lot you don't know Ms. George." He moves to stand behind her with his chin on top of her head, "Pick your poison."

"You know what I like." She walks over to the whipped cream and grabs two cans. "It hasn't changed."

Erik stands still thinking as she walks back over to him. Moving forward, "You got room for two tubs, or should I get these small boxes?"

"Both gallons will fit," she tries to keep the smile off her face watching as her best friend grabs for the Neapolitan and Cookies & Cream tubs.

"I can't believe you still mix this shit together."

"Aye, I would not have learned this combo if someone didn't take all the damn vanilla out of the Neapolitan all the time. How do you separate the three greats from each other like that?" He hands the tubs to her, and they make their way to the register.

He shrugs, "I like vanilla." He puts all the items up on the conveyor belt. "Anything else you want before we go?" Thinking about it, Dani suddenly takes off.

"Did you find everything ok, Sir?" The young man behind the register asks while ringing up the ice cream.

"Yeah, she just went to grab her chips. We good." Dani pulls up with 2 bottles of red wine, some Sour Cream & Cheddar Ruffles, Jalapeño Kettle Chips and Flaming Hot Cheetos in a delicate balancing act. Erik grabs the Ruffles from her mouth and the wine, taking a look at the bottle. "Apothic Red Inferno – aged in a whiskey barrel. Is this the closest you will get to drinking whiskey?"

"Yup," she puts the other bags down, "Hey Charlie, how are you?"

"I'm good, Ms. Danielle. Stocking up so soon, you were in here like two nights ago." Erik laughs as her face falls. Charlie looks embarrassed, "Sorry."

"Yes & No, I have an out-of-town guest who likes to eat and drink folks out of home." She punches Erik hard in the shoulder, only for her hand to recoil in pain.

He leans over and whispers in her ear, "You knew better than to hit me." She sticks her tongue out at him and reaches into her clutch to pay when Erik bumps her aside and hands his card to Charlie. He grabs her hand and rubs her knuckles while waiting for the receipt.

Dani yanks her hand away and starts to grab a few bags from the end. "Thanks, Charlie."

Erik collects the rest of the bags and follows her outside. "Thanks."

The ride back to Dani's place is silent as the sounds of some Quiet Storm station play in the background. Erik peeks over at her while at a red light. She is definitely in much better spirits after what happened earlier. He is happy that he can be the one to make her smile and laugh again. He wants to be able to enjoy every moment with her and eventually make up for the asshole he was back when he was a teenager.

Erik parks his car under her building and pops the trunk. Dani grabs the flowers from the backseat and walks to the back to take a few bags. Erik grabs a small black bag along with the rest of their goodies.

"Ummm, excuse you. Who said you are spending the night?"

"You aren't the only one who gets to be comfy while we chill." He closes the door. "Lead the way, D."

"Uh huh, yeah ok. Come on; this elevator bypasses the lobby." They walk past the parking structure entrance to the elevator bank. On the elevator, she hits the button for her floor, "We never finalized our movie watch list."

"Ladies choice." He notices the look on her face. "Fine, you pick first and then I will go. Deal?"

The elevator bell dings at her floor and they both exit. Erik follows as she leads the way to her door at the end of the hallway. He takes the bags she had so that she can open the door. Dani turns on some lights and walks into the kitchen. Erik walks in and sets all the bags on the counter. She puts the ice cream into her freezer.

"You can have the bathroom to change. I'll be back."

Inside her room, Dani takes a deep breath. This night has turned out better than she could have imagined. It's just her and her best friend who happens to also be her first love having a great evening. She knows they need to talk about what he saw happen earlier and everything but how. Being with him likes this reminds her of what they could have been, and now just like that she is confused about her feelings. Looking in the mirror after changing into some yoga pants and a crop top with her workout bra, she shakes her head at her runaway train of thoughts. "Enjoy the rest of your 'Not a Valentine's' date night with Erik, Dani girl. There is no need to overthink anything right now." She takes some deep calming breaths before walking out to the living room.

She finds Erik already changed in a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top showing off his muscular shoulders and lots of keloid scars. She remembers him telling her about his family in Wakanda and his failed attempt at a takeover before becoming a Regional Director to the Outreach Centers on the West Coast. She just never saw the scarring he did to himself, and it only adds more to this man standing in her kitchen lining up the sundae bar.

"Take a picture; it'll last longer. But this ice cream won't." Erik smirks as he caught Dani staring him down.

"You lucky, I am too ready for this sundae party." Dani walks over bumping Erik as he hands her a big bowl, sliding the ice cream over to her.

Dani's first sundae contains a little bit of everything they bought except the Milky Ways. Erik snatched up the entire bag and kept them by his side, giving her one or two when he felt like it. They made it through the original Nightmare on Elm Street and a bottle of wine. Now, they were settling down with their second sundae or some chips and candy in Erik's case and onto his pick, Boo.

"Why do people enjoy tempting fate by going into haunted and abandoned hospitals?" Dani asks through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Hell if I know, but you see how her man's boy is doing the most trying to scare this chick. If anyone makes it out alive, it better be her." Erik responds while crunching on some chips.

They both started in different positions in the living room. Erik on the floor under her coffee table while Dani was on the love seat curled into the corner. Then they both were on the floor at the coffee table before Erik stretched his shoulders and Dani moved up behind him to give him a massage as he sat between her legs. As his movie played and they finished eating, he returned the favor by sitting on the couch with her legs on his lap and mindlessly kneading them.

After a quick bathroom break, wine re-up and short clean-up of the kitchen, they are back in the living room watching Dani's second pick of the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Dani is curled into Erik's side with her favorite fleece blanket over her. Erik has his arm wrapped around her, playing with her curls as she tries to keep her eyes open. He stretches out along the couch pulling her along with him and pulls the blanket up over the both of them. He falls asleep to the sound of her soft snores.

\---

The sound of a phone buzzing along the coffee table wakes Erik up from his sleep. He looks to see Dani's phone screen showing a picture of Shaun. Erik groans and stretches out a bit careful of Danielle who is laying in front of him. Pulling her back, he takes the moment to enjoy the feel of her in his arms and watches her as she sleeps. The buzzing of the phone starts up again and Dani squirms in his arms.

"Morning Sunshine." He looks down on her as she blinks herself awake.

"Hey. Did we really fall asleep out here?" She quickly moves to an upright position, leaving the comfortable warmth of his arms.

"Yeah, you didn't make it past the family meeting in Texas Chainsaw Massacre." He sits up and grabs the blanket before it falls. "I think someone has been trying to reach you. I'll give you some space."

Dani looks over to her phone still ringing on the coffee table. She looks over at Erik and grabs the phone, mouthing "Thanks," before answering. "Hey Shaun, what's up?"

Erik takes his bag back into the bathroom, washing his face, brushing his teeth, and throwing on his hoodie. He grabs his phone and reschedules his flight back to Oakland for a week later. Erik knows he needs to have a serious sit down with Danielle before he returns home. So, this will buy him some time, and he can continue to work out of the LA office.

"Danielle, we need to talk. When can I see you next?" Shaun gets straight to the point.

"I am free for lunch tomorrow if that works for you." Dani looks over at the blue screen of her TV and grabs the remote to turn it off.

"Yeah, I can do that. The usual spot close to your office around 12:30pm?"

"Sounds good. I will see you there."

"Ok, see you then. Bye Dani." Shaun hangs up as Dani looks at the phone. No 'I love you' or his customary nickname goodbye.

She nods her head, "I guess I will find out where we stand tomorrow." She locks her phone and sets it down as soon as she hears the bathroom door open. Erik walks back into the living room with his keys in hand. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I should probably head out. I have a few meetings this afternoon." Dani walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist in a big hug. He hugs her back and leans over kissing her forehead. "I had fun last night."

Muffled into his chest, "Me, too E. It was like when we were younger." She pulls away and looks up at him. "Will I see you before you leave?"

"Yeah, we can still do lunch or something. I will be in town for another week." They walk to her front door, and she opens it for him.

"Ok, I will text you when I am free." She leans against the door frame.

"See you Dani girl." Erik walks out and looks back at her smiling.

Dani waves at him. "Bye E."

\--- The Next Day ---

Dani arrives at the restaurant early only to see Shaun already seated at a table. Inhaling deeply, she walks back to him.

Shaun stands up and pulls out her chair. "Hi Dani." He gives her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey." Dani sits down as Shaun makes his way to his chair. The waiter comes by to take their drink order. "I'll have an iced tea, please.

"Just water for me, thanks." The waiter leaves, and Shaun looks at Danielle. "So, where should we start?"

"With you. How was last night?" Another server drops by with their drinks. Dani starts to stir the straw in her tea.

"It was great! Mom enjoyed her birthday party as usual and the anniversary celebration went off without a hitch. Well, except that my parents wanted to know why you weren't there."

"What did you tell them?"

Shaun takes a sip of his water before responding, "I told them that something came up and you decided to stay in for the night. They hope you are feeling better now."

Dani nearly choked on her tea, "Yeah, I'm good. You can pass that on." Shaun waves away the waiter who wanted to come back and take their orders.

"Alright, enough. Tell me how you really feel Shaun." She takes a nice healthy gulp of her tea before putting her hands in front of her on the table.

"Fine. I am really upset that I had to find out that you do not like Valentine's Day that way." He looks around as his voice rose a bit. "Four years Danielle. That's how long we have been together, and you couldn't tell me this before?"

"I know, I just..." she sniffs. "I don't like to talk about it or the why."

"And that's another thing. You never got over him." Dani opens her mouth to speak. "No, please let me get this out before I lose my nerve." He takes a drink of water, setting it back down, he reaches for her hands. "Danielle, I love you with everything in me. But what happened the other night, I can't get over that. You couldn't even look at me when you said that you were happy with me. You were a wreck recounting the story of how he broke your heart. And yet, you were standing there with his flowers in your hand. Were you pissed? Sure, but not enough to throw them at him. Yeah, you cussed and fussed a little bit but did you turn him away? No."

Dani blinks back her tears. This is it. This is the end of her relationship. She was happy with Shaun, but lately, something felt off, and she could never put her finger on it. Then Erik popped up, and she felt like the 15-year-old laying her heart out to her best friend only for him to crack it and then leave her to heal without really talking it out. Why does Shaun have to make sense now?

"Shaun, I – "

"You don't need to explain anything to me, Dani. As much as I want to be the man to make you happy and spend the rest of my life with you. I can't stand by and wait for the day you realize that you never stopped loving him and leave me." Shaun stands up and pulls Dani into a hug. Cradling her neck, he continues, "I wish you the best Danielle, in life and love. I hope you find what you deserve. I just don't think it's with me." He pulls back and kisses both of her hands before walking away.

Dani sits back down at the table. The waiter returns, and she orders a Jamison & Ginger Ale. Then leans back and reflects on what Shaun said. Her phone starts ringing as she sees Erik's number pop up on the screen. She silences it and closes her eyes as her tears slowly fall to the table.

\--- 2 Days Later ---

Danielle is at work trying to listen to her coworker, Rosio, tell her the latest story about her son's new addiction. He is the sweetest thing, but Dani, just could not keep herself in the present or to act like she cares. It has been two days since Shaun broke things off with her and she has been actively dodging Erik's calls and texts, too.

Rosio walks over to Dani, "Girl, you have been mopey lately. Drinks after work and I'm not taking no for an answer." She picks her up, "Now, come on. We're gonna be late for this meeting."

It is the end of the workday, and Rosio stands by the corner of Dani's desk. "Alright, so where are we going?"

"The Mexican spot by my place." Dani grabs her bag, and they walk to the front closing the office.

"Sure, I'll follow you." Rosio heads towards her car, and they pull off.

Over tequila shots, strawberry margaritas and enchiladas, Dani spills to Rosio everything that happened over the last week.

"Dani, I can't believe you have been holding this in for so long. V-Day was last week, and you took your normal day off afterward, so I didn't think anything of it."

"Yeah, well, my relationship did go bust that day in typical Danielle fashion." Taking another shot, "Only I can manage to have relationships end on the 'so-called' day of love."

"Oh, shut up. It wasn't all that bad if you hung out with Erik all night." Rosio takes a sip of her margarita, "He did kind of give you the best Valentine's Day date ever. Dinner, ice cream and horror movies. It's like he knows you. Oh wait, he does."

Shoving Rosio, Dani laughs for the first time in two days. "Thank you. I really did need this tonight."

"Good, because I hate seeing you all sad and depressed like someone killed your puppy."

"Really, Rosio? That is such a horrible analogy." Dani snickers as she sips her drink.

"Well, you didn't have to look at you the last few days, so yeah." Grabbing a few chips, "So, have you talked to your bestie since that night?"

Dani looks down and away, "No, I keep sending him to voicemail or not reading his texts. We were supposed to get together for lunch before he leaves, but I just can't do it."

"And why not? That's your friend."

"I don't know what to say or how to act. Shaun was right; I still do care about him a lot and probably never stopped."

"So, you can tell him that again or forever hold your peace, but I thought you were still going to be his friend regardless."

Slurping up the rest of her drink, Dani looks at Rosio. "I don't know if I can anymore."

"Then he deserves to hear you say that before you end your friendship or whatever. You owe him that much." Rosio bats away Dani's hand as she reaches for the check. "I invited you; this is on me."

Danielle and Rosio part ways outside of the restaurant, "Now, do yourself a favor and call that man back. You two need to talk."

"I am not ready to have another talk." Rosio shakes her head as she walks off.

Dani drives back to her place and parks. She looks at the 20-some odd unread texts messages from Erik on her phone. Rosio is right. He is about to head back to Oakland soon and this needs to happen in person.

Arriving at her apartment, she completes her nighttime routine and grabs her phone to finally give him a call. As she settles onto her bed, her doorbell rings. She looks at the time, "Who would be dropping by my place after 10pm?" Walking to the front door, she takes a look at the security screen to the right. "Erik?" She opens the doors, and there he is in his work suit, no tie and a tub of Neapolitan ice cream in hand.

"Ready to talk?"


	3. Say Something

Danielle stands away from the door to allow Erik space to walk through. She looks down at her pajamas, just a tank top and matching silk shorts, before closing the door. Erik has set up the ice cream on her counter and starting pulling bowls down from the cabinet.

"Do you want a lil bit of everything before I take most of the vanilla?"

"Yeah, thanks." Dani leans against the counter, just watching him scoop ice cream into the bowls. Fiddling with her fingers, "Erik, I –" He stops her.

"Nope, not yet." He waves her away. "Go sit down and I'll bring it when I am done." She does as he says, moving slowly towards the living room and her couch.

Everything seems so heavy now. Yes, she was getting ready to call him to set up this talk. However, she was not prepared to have this talk tonight, right now, at this minute. Slumping down onto her couch, Dani pulls her legs up to her chest and wraps her arms around herself. Closing her eyes to settle her nerves that have picked up, she jumps when she feels the couch move.

"My bad, I didn't mean to startle you." Erik has placed their bowls of ice cream on the coffee table. He had pulled his jacket off and rolled up the sleeves to his button-up. "Eat up before it melts. We don't have to say anything yet." Dani silently nods at him and picks up her bowl. She smiles when she notices that he topped it off with a few caramel kisses.

They both eat their ice cream in silence. Both were taking furtive glances at one another, hoping the other does not catch them. Their eyes meet a few times, and each time they maintained eye contact just a little bit longer.

Erik finishes his bowl first and sits back waiting for Danielle to finish hers or start talking. He had no idea what to expect when he showed up on her doorstep unannounced, but she had not been responding to any contact from him in the past three days. He knows that she was supposed to talk with Shaun about their relationship. But he was really trying to see her before he left like they had planned. When he had not heard from her that first day, he figured they worked things out and just wanted to do lunch with his bestie.

After the second day, of no contact, he became worried. By then, she stopped reading his texts messages, which meant she definitely had not heard any of his voicemails either. Once again, he found himself doubting his actions, and if he waited too long to be honest with her about how he felt. It was not like he expected her to wait for him or anything. In fact, he was surprised when he discovered that she never married and was just dating.

Shaking his head, he thinks about how the day he decided to pop-up in person, just happened to be the night, her boyfriend planned to propose. _Perfect timing, as usual, Erik,_ he chastises himself. He never could get it together or right as far as Danielle was concerned. He knew that even if he could never have her like he wanted, that he still wanted her friendship; they had always been great together on that front. He runs his hands down his face as he tries to find a comfortable sitting position.

Danielle has been watching as Erik shifts around on the other side of the couch. The couch that they slept on together, just last week. His big muscular arms wrapped around her, making her feel small but safe and secure with him. Sighing, she continues to eat the soft ice cream. He appears deep in thought and almost fearful; his facial features are tight, and he no longer looks as relaxed as he was when he walked into her place.

What could have him so worried? Yes, I have been ignoring him, but I just needed time. _And he gave you that._ I just got out of a long-term relationship. I still don't understand my feelings towards him. She crosses her legs underneath her and frowns. I know we need to talk, but how. This is why I needed to do this on my terms. _You would have let this drag out way past him being here._ So, at least I would know what is what when we finally spoke again. _Next year, Danielle?_ "Shut up!"

"Huh?" Erik snaps forward and looks at Dani. The look on her face says it all. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Dani starts picking at the fringe on the blanket and looks at Erik, "I'm not ready to have this talk." Erik looks down, nodding his head. "It's not that I don't want to, but-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Erik raises his head to look at her. "I just wanted to see you before I leave tomorrow."

"I thought you still had a few days." Dani watches as Erik runs a hand over his braided dreads.

"Duty calls. Something came up that requires my immediate attention in Oakland." He stands up. "I know we need to talk, and we will. Just call me whenever you're ready." Dani stands up and walks him to the door. "Raincheck on lunch?"

Dani leans into him as he hugs her goodbye, "Yeah." Erik kisses the top of her head and leaves. She leans back against the door. _All you had to say was three little words._ "Oh, shut up!" She stomps off into the kitchen. Walking back into the living room, she finishes off the ice cream straight from the container, pouting the whole time.

\--- 3 weeks later ---

Once Erik got back to Oakland and handled the emergency, he was thrown into project after project, keeping him super busy. It was both a good and bad thing. It didn't give him time to dwell on the fact that Danielle has yet to reach out to him. Erik kept up communication with her, usually a good morning or just thinking of you text or phone call for the first week after he left L.A. He received a few responses but nothing consistent, so he decided to give her some real space and let her be. As much as it bothers him, that Erik has no idea where he stands with Dani, he gets it. He throws himself into his work so that he doesn't have to think about it or how he feels.

Erik has been working in his office for the last few hours when there is a knock on his door. "Yeah, come in."

"Aren't you glad this building code mess is finally over?" His friend and coworker, Darrius, asks as he takes a seat on the couch in his office.

Erik sets a pen down on top of a pile of documents he was reviewing before signing. He looks over at Darrius, "You have no idea. I knew they didn't want us expanding anymore, but we are outgrowing our current space."

"So, let's celebrate. Hit a bar and then a club, to clean all this work off." Erik scoffs at him. "Oh, come on. You know what they say, man, 'All work and no play...'"

Erik sees the expectant look on Darrius' face, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He stands to stretch, "Fine, tomorrow night. We'll hit the usual spot after work."

Darrius jumps up, "YES!" Looking over at Erik, "I mean sure thing, Boss." Erik waves him off, "Tomorrow night, don't be late."

Erik sits back down, glancing at his phone. Just email notifications, nothing of a personal nature. Any downtime he has had lately brings Danielle to the forefront as he rehashes the same conversation over and over. He knows exactly what he wants to say to her, but he only needs the chance to tell her. He left that ball in her court, so who knows when he will be able to get it all off his chest. Maybe he does need this break from both work and the reality of his feelings.

\---

Dani has buried her feelings and just thrown herself into her work. She kept telling herself that she just needed the time to evaluate her feelings before having this talk with Erik. Dani spent the week after he left responding to some of his messages. Even answered a few phone calls, but she never let him stay on long or steer the conversation to something of a personal nature. It was always on some superficial level so that she maintained control of the situation.

It was just too soon for her to get over what she just had and then dwell on feelings that she thought were long gone only to have them resurface again. She has always loved Erik, but she knows she needs to figure out if it is just a platonic love or a romantic love. The best way to do that is not to think about it at all.

Dani and Rosio are having lunch at their favorite sandwich shop. Dani has purposely not said anything about Erik visiting her before he left. Drowning herself in work, this is the first time that they have been able to get away and just chat about life outside of work. It was Dani's idea since she was finally sick of her homemade lunches. It is always a good idea to treat oneself, especially good food.

"So, how did the convo with bestie go?" Rosio asks before sipping her Coke.

"We haven't had the talk yet. He did come over to see me the night that I told you I would call him." Rosio sits forward waiting for the rest of the story. "I punked out."

"WHAT?" She lowers her voice as her shout drew attention their way, "So, you haven't talked since then? I know he went back to Oakland already."

"Yeah, he's gone." Sipping her iced tea, Dani continues, "Not really, he's been busy with work and –"

"And you are using that as an excuse not to engage him. You ain't slick D." Dani looks down and away from the intense stare Rosio is giving her. Rosio shakes her head as they stir their straws in silence for the next few minutes. She taps her nails on the table, getting Dani's attention, "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Binge-watching the new season of Veronica Mars, why?" Dani looks confused by Rosio bouncing in her seat across from her.

"Not anymore, we are headed to the Bay." She smiles at Dani as her face falls.

"What? No, I am not going to Oakland." She shakes her head in the negative.

"I know where you live, and I can kidnap you. It's nothing."

"Girl, do you know how much a last-minute ticket is going to cost?" Dani flags down their waiter, "Can I get the check? And a refill to go on both of our drinks?" He nods and walks away.

"I know that," Rosio responds rubbing her hands together, "ROAD TRIP!!!"

"Oh, hell no. I am not sitting in a car with you for 8 hours."

"First of all, I can make that drive in 6. Thank you very much. But anyway, I need you packed and ready to go at 3pm tomorrow. We won't take lunch and bounce early." Dani is staring her down. Rosio cannot be serious right now. "Oh, and bring something cute to wear because we are going out."

The waiter returns with the receipts and their refills. As they prepare to walk back to work, she thinks about what Rosio proposed — going up north, where Erik lives. Possibly running into him, maybe calling him so they can finally talk. Her chest starts pounding at the thought. She wants to see him, but not like this. What to do, what to do.

Before they enter the building, Dani pulls on Rosio's arm to get her attention. "I'm in. I'll be ready to go at 3 tomorrow." Rosio links her arm with Dani's as she dances them into the building. 

"We are gonna have so much fun."

\---

Erik and Darrius are sitting at a table in their favorite bar/lounge, chatting it up over drinks. Darrius is looking over at Erik watching him swirl the contents of his glass. "Alright, who is she? And what did you do?"

"What?"

"You heard me." Erik looks at him to continue. "You have not been yourself lately. We all see it, man."

"See what? I've been working and making sure no one messes with the Outreach Centers." Erik tosses back his drink.

"Right, and you really needed to oversee everything about all the upgrades and office moves at the Oakland location?" Darrius sips his drink. "Erik, you have people for that. So, what is really going on?"

"Nothing." Erik reaches for the bottle and pours himself another drink.

"What you're selling I'm not buying." Pointing at him, "As a matter of fact, you haven't gone on any center visits since you returned from L.A." He ends the statement slowly, as it dawns on him. "Your best friend is out there, right? Shawty from middle and high school?"

Erik says nothing and looks down at his refreshed drink. "Yeah."

"So, did you get her flowers again this year for your not a valentine Valentine?" Darrius laughs because only Erik would do some mess like that.

He nods, "I delivered them in person since I was down there."

"Ok, so what happened?"

"I ran into her on her way to dinner with her boyfriend." He takes a drink.

Darrius sighs, "Damn, sorry about that man. I know how you feel about her."

Erik shrugs. "Then I took her out for the evening she wanted," he smirks into his glass.

"Hold up! You run into her and her man, but you ended up taking her out and on Valentine's Day, too?"

"Let's just say they had other issues besides me. But I was probably the biggest one, and I found out how much that night." Erik puts his drink down remembering the look on Danielle's face as she told her story, their story.

"Well, does she know how you feel about her?" Erik shakes his head no. "Why did you wait so long to tell her?"

"Nigga, you know my story."

"Does she?" Erik nods in the affirmative. "Ok, so what's the holdup?"

"I don't think she feels the same. I broke her heart all those years ago. You should have seen the look on her face when she was telling her boyfriend the story." Erik picks up the drink, rolling the glass between his fingers before taking a deep sip. "Man, I ain't never felt bad for any decisions I have made in my life – until now."

"Well, you thought you were protecting her in the long run. How were you supposed to know that things would work out the way they did?"

"True, but now that I can act on my feelings for her. I don't know if I should anymore." Darrius looks over at Erik.

"When was the last time you spoke with her?"

"A few days after I made it back. I told her we could talk when she was ready." Erik takes a deep breath, "And I haven't heard anything from her since."

"Alright, I think you need to go look at some beautiful women and have some fun. Take your mind off all things Danielle-related. Enjoy the night, ya know?" Darrius lifts his drink to Erik.

"Yeah, ok." Erik stands, and they finish their drinks. "Let's head over to the other side and enjoy the scenery."

\---

Someone wanted Rosio and Dani to be out & about this weekend. Because they made it from L.A. to Oakland in 6 hours on a Friday afternoon. Riding smoothly along PCH, watching the water all along the coast, and playing the jams in both English and Spanish. This was going to be a time, Danielle could already tell.

Rosio pulls into their hotel in the center of the city. They were close to San Francisco if they decided to hit the Wharf before they left back home on Sunday. They stopped for food, and some snacks for the hotel before arriving. Dragging her bag behind her, Dani opens the door to their room and collapses on the bed closest to the bathroom.

"Aht, aht, aht...no nap for you. You slept enough for the both of us after that last gas stop." Rosio pulls Dani up from the bed, "Now, take your big ass into the bathroom and get ready for tonight. I read about this laid back spot not too far from here."

"Let's go out tomorrow. Can't we order room service and just chill for the night?" Dani lifts her bag onto the bed, half-ass looking for something to wear.

"Dani, you know I love my son, but I need to hang around some adults. We are not at home, and I am trying to be out living life." Pulling out a cute dress from Dani's bag and pushing her towards the bathroom. "Come on; we can chill tomorrow night." Dani looks up at her with puppy dog eyes. "Nope, now get going. Or I will make you call Erik right now."

Her face drops at Rosio's comment. "Ugh fine. I'm going." She grabs her toiletry bag, and underwear then walks into the bathroom.

Dani looks herself over in the full-length mirror on the closet door. She hears a low whistle come from the other side of the room. "Oh, look who finally decided to show up and show out?"

"Shut up!" She laughs as she continues to fix the tie on her navy wrap dress. "You don't think it's too much?" The dress is one piece of fabric that really does wrap around her curvy body, and she wants to make sure it holds together appropriately.

"Not at all. You are giving them just enough." Rosio walks over in a simple form-fitting black dress. "What about your shoes?"

"I brought my go-to black wedges." Rosio bobs her head in approval. Dani sits down to put them on. "Ok, so what is the plan?"

"We go out, drinking and dancing the night away." Rosio shrugs at Dani.

"You know that is not what I meant." She stands up, grabbing her clutch and room key.

"I know, and you don't have to think about that tonight." They link arms and head downstairs to wait for their Lyft. "Enjoy the moment, Danielle."

They walk in and see that the bar side is set off the left and back while the dance floor is on the right towards the front. Both areas have some seats and tables. It was a lovely arrangement so patrons can decide on what they want to do and where. Rosio and Dani head over to one of the bars separating the bar area and club.

"One Jameson and Ginger and a Peach Ciroc with Cranberry, please." Dani starts.

"No, Ciroc. Can I get an Adios, please?" The bartender nods at Rosio.

"You better sip that shit. I refuse to babysit you, Miss I Don't Know How to Drink." Dani looks over at Rosio.

"I'm good. I will pace myself. I promise."

"Uh, huh." Dani pays for the first round, and they move to a table next to the dance floor.

They sip, and people watch, checking out the women who are already hitting the dance floor. The DJ is currently playing R&B jams from the early 2000s that has Danielle moving in her seat. She figures the Top 40s stuff will come on a bit later as the club space fills up. They have finished their drinks and are just singing along to the songs from their seats. Rosio squeezes Dani's arm when her song comes on trying to pull her on the floor.

Dani and Rosio get on the floor and start dancing and singing along to every song the DJ plays. Danielle finds herself relaxing and just having a fun time being out and about with her friend. She did need this to forget all that was troubling her about men and feelings.

Darrius and Erik are standing by the dance floor with new drinks in their hands when Darrius nudges him. Erik looks in the direction that Darrius nods towards. Dancing together on the floor are two women, one black and one latina. The latina has red hair and a black dress that is showing off her shapely figure. She is taller than her short and voluptuous friend in a navy dress that is tied in the front.

Her friend turns around while dancing to the song, and Erik nearly chokes on his drink. Darrius pats his back. "I know, right." He takes a sip and looks over at Erik. "I'm calling dibs on red, so go have fun with her friend." He winks at Erik and walks towards the floor.

Darrius and Erik reach Rosio and Danielle as the song changes, along with the mood on the dance floor. Erik moves in behind Dani as the smooth sounds of Mint Condition's Pretty Brown Eyes begins to play through the speakers. Dani looks up at Rosio right as a brown-skinned brother walks up behind her to dance. They both nod their heads and smile in girl speak for 'you good, he's cute/fine/whatever.'

Dani moves into his arms as he places his hands on her hips. Rosio and Darrius are dancing close by, but Rosio has turned around to face her dance partner. They all keep dancing through the song, and then Tevin Campbell's Can We Talk came on. Dani starts laughing and is about to say something to Rosio when she notices them walking towards the bar. She is now left with the gentleman behind her as her thoughts drift to a different person other than the man behind her.

She shifts in his loose hold on her, but before she could turn around, he chuckles at her, "So, what brings you to Oakland, beautiful?" Dani freezes and slowly turns around, shocked to see Erik behind her. She steps back and almost falls, but Erik grabs her arm to catch her and pulls her into him. Danielle's mouth keeps opening and closing, but nothing is coming out. Still holding her, Erik speaks, "Let's go find your friend."

He guides her with his hand on her lower back off the dance floor and to the bar where she snatches Rosio's drink. "HEY!"

"I need it more than you." Dani takes it to the head and grimaces afterward. "How can you drink this shit?" Rosio laughs at Dani, while Erik is standing off to the side.

Darrius looks over at Erik is who unusually quiet. "Rosio, this is my boy, Erik. Erik meet Rosio." Erik shakes her hand before she pulls back and stares at Dani.

"Wait a minute." She notices the flustered look on Dani's face, "Oh shit, your Erik?" Dani keeps her head down but nods at Rosio. "Let me get you another shot then."

Darrius looks at Erik, who just keeps looking at Dani. "Nigga, give her her face back."

Erik snaps out of his trance, "My bad, Dani girl." Darrius makes the connection and watches his gaze as Rosio regards Dani.

Both sighing, "You two need to talk." They say at the same time to Dani and Erik. They both laugh as the other two just look at one another.

"Any good restaurants around here?" Rosio directs her question to Darrius.

"There are plenty of good places in the city center." He responds.

"What kind of food?"

"Excuse me?" Dani tries to get a word in, and they ignore her and continue. Erik keeps observing Dani as she lightly bounces on her feet and wrings her hands under his watchful eye. She looks away after their friends ignore her, trying not to peek at him.

"Thai, Cambodian, Japanese...take your pick." Darrius continues his conversation with Rosio.

She bobs her head up and down, "That's good for dinner."

"Dinner, shouldn't they do lunch or something?" He watches the two of them trying not to look at one another.

"Nah, she needs time to get her mind right before they meet again." Rosio follows his eyesight, waving towards them.

"Done."

"Say goodnight, Dani." Dani waves to the two men as Rosio pulls her away. "See you tomorrow, Bestie." They leave and head back to their hotel.

"What the hell did you just do?" Erik snaps after they leave.

"Help you." He slaps him on the back. "Let's go. You have a talk to prepare for whether you are ready or not."

\---

Danielle flops onto the bed as they get back to their room. Groaning and runs her hands over her face, "I can't do this."

Rosio bounces onto the bed next to her. "I know you are not ready, but I know you know this needs to happen. And sooner rather than later." She lifts Dani up to look at her. "Does Bestie like you?"

"What?" She scoffs, "Nah, we've been friends for too long. He's never looked at me like that." Her eyes close, remembering the last time they talked about feelings.

"Yeah, I don't think that's the case anymore." Confused and questioning eyes look at Rosio. "That man did not say one word, Dani. He just kept looking at you. There was this look like he had something to say."

"Stop it, Rosio." Shaking her head, "It's bad enough that I am going to have to admit that I still love him." She takes off her wedges and pulls her legs under her. "He was surprised to see me. That's all."

"Did he say anything to you while you were dancing?"

"So, what brings you to Oakland, beautiful?" She smiles as she thinks about hearing him say that directly into her ear. "It was funny because of the song playing, and I was already thinking about him, then I hear his voice and thought I was tripping."

"You hadn't seen him yet?"

Dani shakes her head, "No, I was getting ready to say something to you, and you were walking off with his friend. So, I was turning to face him, and before I could move, he asked that question."

Rosio nods, "Ok. Let's get some rest because you have a big day tomorrow." Dani has her head down. She grabs Dani's hands, "You got this mamas. Everything will work out."

"And I won't lose my best friend?" she softly asks. Rosio hugs her.

\---

Completing their weekly ritual, the guys played in their weekend pick-up game before they headed to the barbershop. Darrius went first and is chilling across from Erik. He is sitting in the barber's chair getting a fresh line up and his beard trimmed. Darrius decides to ask a question that has been on his mind since last night.

"That's why you choked on your drink last night?" Erik looks at him, confused. "You knew it was her. When shawty turned around on the dance floor, you saw her."

Nodding, "Yeah, I was already gonna dance with her anyway. You know that I have a type." The barber moves his head to the left, but he continues speaking, "But when she turned around, I wasn't expecting to see Dani." He closes his eyes as he remembers the blue dress she wore last night and how amazing she looked in it. Forgetting where he is for a moment, he groans out at the memory.

"You are so gone."

"Man, shut up."

"Did you say anything to her before you found us?"

"I asked her what brought her to Oakland. That's when she figured out who I was, she turned around and almost fell back when she looked up at me."

"My nigga, got women falling at his feet." They both laugh. "So, I take it she was shocked and ran off or what?"

"She was shocked, but she was trying to speak, and nothing came out. So, I told her we could find her friend, and she let me lead her over to the both of you."

Darrius shakes his head, "Boy, you was stuck." He laughs, "I don't think I have ever seen big bad Erik Stevens have nothing to say with a fine woman in front of him."

"It's not just any woman, and you know that." The barber lifts the cape and brushes any loose hair off of him. "I have no idea how tonight is gonna go." Erik pays the man, and they leave the shop. "She could tell me that she is still with her dude, and I will have to keep all my feelings locked up again."

"She's single." Erik looks over at him, "What? Her girl was sharing some info before you two barged up to us and ruined the conversation."

"And?"

"And her girl, Rosio, said that they are both single and just in town to get away from all the stress going on in their everyday life."

"We caught them on a girl's night out?" Darrius nods and Erik lets out a brash laugh.

"Now, can you handle things from here?" Darrius looks at Erik as he opens the driver's side of his car.

"I'm not trying to rush her into anything, but at least I can tell her how I feel. What she does with that information is up to her." Erik gets into the passenger side.

"My man." They dap it up before Darrius takes off.

\---

For the second night in a row, Danielle is questioning her outfit. Looking back at her, she twists and turns, looking at how the empire waist dress flares out from her hips. It is a deep purple with a sweetheart neckline and long sleeves. Her favorite pair of peep-toe black booties showing off her coral-colored pedicure. She runs her hair over her flat twists crowning her head and then through her curls. She separates a few more pieces and fluffs them out a bit more. She looks over at Rosio.

"So, you are trying to kill the man; I thought you wanted to keep your bestie?" Rosio chuckles from her seat on her bed. Dani rolls her eyes at Rosio before looking back to her reflection and smiling.

"It's not a date." Dani looks at Rosio through the mirror, "I mean, I am just having dinner with a friend."

"If that's what gets you out the door and to this restaurant, then yeah." Rosio raises her hands as if she gives up.

"Rosio!"

"What? We went over this at the nail salon." She motions to Dani's bed, and Dani goes to sit down. "There is nothing else to say. At least, not to me."

"Why was this an easier decision to make when I was younger?"

"You had never been hurt before. Young love is sweet and innocent, yada yada yada." Rosio waves her hand, "You are a grown woman who is about to let your grown-ass best friend know that your teenage crush has morphed into something bigger." Dani pouts at her. "I know because I had to drag your ass to Oakland."

Dani's phone goes off, and she looks over to see her reminder to call Erik. She dismisses it, "Guess I don't have to do that anymore."

"Alright, did you text him the name of the place?"

"Oh shit!" She scrambles for her phone.

"Danielle! Are you serious right now?" Rosio watches her unlock the phone.

"No, I forgot to respond to the last text he sent." She starts laughing at Dani.

"Why is that a problem?"

"It's rude." Rosio snatches the phone from her, "Give it back." She types something into the phone and throws it back to her.

"Get up; your ride is on the way."

\---

They decided on a Japanese bar and restaurant for their 'date.' Danielle arrives first and takes a seat at the bar while waiting for Erik to arrive. She looks around at the quiet atmosphere. It is a beautiful place, and thankfully, she doesn't feel overdressed. The bartender walks over to her and takes her drink order.

"Here is your Jameson straight up." She smiles at him and picks it up. A cough from behind her stops her from taking a drink.

"The lady does drink whiskey." She turns around to see Erik standing there, smirking at her. Dani lifts her drink and takes a sip.

"That she does."

"I'll take Crown neat, please." He sits on the stool next to her. Whispering in her ear, "You look amazing tonight." Kissing her forehead, "Our table isn't ready yet."

"Oh ok." She takes another sip of her drink and tries to sneak peeks at Erik's attire. From what she can tell, he has on a navy suit with a black shirt and black driving loafers. The bartender places his drink in front of him.

Erik pays for the drinks, putting his wallet away, "I can stand if you want a better look." He winks at Dani as he takes a sip.

Dani fully turns in her stool to respond when a waiter approaches. "Stevens, party of two? Your table is ready."

"Thank you." Erik stands and helps Dani off her stool. They follow the waiter to the table.

The waiter stands beside their table as Erik pulls out Dani's chair and then takes his seat. She tells them the specials of the night and their most popular sakes. Erik lets Dani chose what they will be drinking.

Over assorted sashimi, sushi rolls and sake, the conversation was kept to work and weather. Nothing too deep, all surface level. It was getting harder to do as they were running out of things to talk about to avoid the real conversation.

"Danielle, you know we can't keep running around this anymore." Erik makes the first move. He takes a drink of his refreshed Crown. "If you don't want to speak, that's fine. But I have something I need to say and in-person is best." Dani looks down and away.

"I know, I know." Wringing the napkin in her hands, "There is something that I need to say as well." Erik signals for her to continue. "No, no, no. You can start."

"Are you sure?" She looks up and nods, and he notices the look of discomfort on her face. Erik signals their waiter, "Do you have any ginger ale?"

"Yes, we do."

"Can you get her some, no ice, thank you?" He looks at Dani, starts laughing and shaking his head.

"What's so funny? And why did you order me ginger ale?"

"Is the thought of talking to me that bad?" She gives him a funny look. He reaches over with another napkin to wipe the sweat off her forehead. "Take some deep breaths for me, ok."

Danielle closes her eyes, inhaling deeply through her nose and out through her mouth a few times. When she looks up again, Erik has the ginger ale in front of him and passes it to her.

"That should settle your stomach a bit."

"How did-" Dani shyly smiles at him, "Thank you." She reaches for the glass and slowly sips from it.

They sit quietly for a few minutes until he notices her beautiful chocolate brown skin return to its healthy glow. "Do you still want me to start us off?"

Danielle takes a deep breath and sets the glass back down, "No, I think I should start." He bows towards her. "First things first, Shaun and I are done." Erik keeps his face neutral and takes a sip of his drink to keep from fist-bumping the air. "He didn't want to stay with me only for me to leave him for the person who has my heart."

Erik nearly chokes, coughing roughly at the last part of her statement. "I see."

"It was amicable. I understood where Shaun was coming from and I had been feeling indifferent about us anyway." She shrugs before continuing, "I will admit, you showing up that night did not make things any better. Especially since you know how I feel about V-Day, but I cannot say that I am not happy that you came through. It ended a relationship I settled for, and I actually enjoyed my night out with you." She smiles up at him as he lifts in drink in salute to her.

"You know me; I never do anything the 'traditional' way. So, I guess you're welcome." Dani laughs at him but tips her drink towards him in return. "As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me."

"I know which is why this talk is long overdue." She stops to take a deep calming breath, "I never stopped caring about you, Erik. In fact, I am finally ready to admit that my love for you has continued to grow over the years, and it never went away." He looks up at her, and she briefly closes her eyes. "Even though you truly broke my heart when we were teenagers that never changed the way I felt about you. When you disappeared, I buried myself in schoolwork and extra-curriculars so that I wouldn't have to think about you leaving without saying goodbye." She feels his hands grab hers. "When you sent the first bouquet of live black and dead red roses after I graduated from college, I could not stop laughing and crying tears of joy." She rubs her thumbs on the backs of his hands while looking at him. "I had you back, and at that moment, I told myself that if that was all I got of you and our friendship, I could live with that."

Erik wipes the tears from her eyes, "What changed?"

"What do you mean?" She tries to pull away, and Erik moves his chair right next to hers.

"Danielle." She turns her head away, "Look at me." He dabs at her closed eyes again. "Please." She opens her eyes and looks at him. "Something must have changed for us to be in this position now. I know what it is on my end, but what about yours?"

"You showed up." Erik somberly shakes his head. "As long as you were not tangible, I could just be and live my life. Yeah, we video chat and talk on the phone whenever time permits, but it wasn't like we visit one another...even though we are in the same state." She reaches for the ginger ale and takes a long swallow.

"Out of sight, out of mind." He speaks low, but she hears him.

"Exactly." She sets the drink down, "And when you showed up on Valentine's Day of all days, it was just too much for me." She laughs, "If only you knew what I did just to get up the nerve to attend those dinners with Shaun and his family. I felt like it was my penance for hating a made-up holiday, falling for a guy who loved everything about it."

"So, where does that leave the guy that you love?" He gulps, "The one who has your heart?" He looks down at the table.

"Erik Stevens, look at me." She pulls his chin up, so they are eye-to-eye. "It is you. It has always been you." She runs her hand down the side of his face. "And even if you don't return it, it is time that you knew that." He smiles into her hand.

"But I do." She blinks rapidly at that. He grabs her hands to keep them on his face, "I love you, Danielle George." Smoothing his hands over hers, "And if I'm being truly honest, I always have."

Dani finally pulls away, "You don't have to do this, Erik."

"Do what, Dani? Tell you the truth." He can see her closing herself off to him, "Danielle, don't do that. Not to me."

She looks up at him and the look of despair on his face, "You're serious?"

"Dani girl, I joke around a lot but when have I ever said something I didn't mean?" Dani observes him quietly.

"Fifteen years ago."

"What?" Erik is perplexed, and Dani's straight face has him searching his memories.

"When you looked me in the face and told me that you did not return my feelings." Erik looks at her smiling back at him.

"It's like that Dani girl?"

"Of course."

Raising his hand to their waiter, "Check, please." Erik mumbles something about this being the worst date ever.

"This was not a date, E." Dani finishes up her ginger ale. "It was just two friends having dinner together." She grins at him.

Erik pays the bill and stands. "Well, then I guess a friend can find her way back to her hotel."

Dani stands up and stomps right up to him, "You giving up that easily, Stevens?"

"Give up what?" He shrugs as they walk to the front of the restaurant. "Friends go their separate ways after dinner. But you know my girl would be coming back to my place for movies and ice cream."

Dani smacks him with her clutch, "You really gonna deny me some ice cream? Me?"

"And who are you? Friends have to be invited over." They are at his car, in front of the passenger side door.

"I am your friend who happens to be a girl." She huffs at him, "So, let's go."

He opens the door for her, "You better be glad I like your lil short ass."

She gets in and holding the car door handle, "Nah, you love my lil short ass." She sticks her tongue out and closes the door.

Erik grabs her hand on the ride back to his place, interlacing their fingers together. Dani has the biggest smile plastered on her face, and he is happy to know that once again, he did that.

He unlocks the door and lets her in. Dani takes in the look of his bachelor pad. He has a lot of African art and sculptures around along with his dark color scheme. Erik takes his jacket off and disappears into his bedroom. When he returns, he has changed into a gray tank top and some shorts. In his hands, he has a shirt and some sweats for Dani.

"Go get changed and I will get the ice cream." She skips over to him and grabs the clothes from him.

Reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks, E."

When Dani returns, Erik groans lowly from the couch as she comes around. Even swallowed up in his clothes, he can still make out the silhouette of her curves. He picks up his bowl of vanilla and scoops some into his mouth before he makes any more noise. He uses his foot to point to her bowl.

Dani plops herself down next to him on the couch and leans over to grab her bowl. She laughs as she sees nothing but strawberry and chocolate in her bowl. Shaking her head at the man next to her, "So, what are we watching?"

Erik swallows his bite, "Texas Chainsaw Massacre since you fell asleep on it last time." She nods and digs into her ice cream.

Halfway through the movie, Dani moves over so that her head is in his lap. He runs his hands through her curls, rubbing her scalp. She purrs at that and Erik briefly stops to control himself. She moves her hand over his to get him going again.

By the end of the movie, Dani and Erik are laid out on the couch. She is in front of him and has been nodding off for the last 20 minutes. She turns into his arms, and he holds her by the waist as she reaches up to pull him in for a kiss. They both smile into the kiss and Erik pulls back to give her a few pecks.

"Go to sleep." He squeezes her waist, "We'll have plenty of time for more." She kisses him again and turns back around, wrapping her arms around his.

"Goodnight, Erik."

He pulls a blanket over the two of them, "Goodnight." He kisses her forehead. "I love you, Dani girl."


End file.
